


Kawobunga

by alernatives



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon - Manga, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alernatives/pseuds/alernatives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Shinji-kun have a fun day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawobunga

**Author's Note:**

> oh say can you see  
> by the dawn's early light  
> what so proudly we hailed  
> at the twilight's last gleaming
> 
> whose broad stripes and bright stars  
> through the perilous fight  
> o'er the ramparts we watched   
> were still gallantly streaming
> 
> and the rockets red glare  
> the bombs bursting in air  
> gave proof through the night  
> that our flag was still there
> 
> oh say does that star spangled   
> banner yet wave  
> o'er the land of the free  
> and the home of the brave

Karl had never been happier in his entire life. His entire, five day old life. Shinji-kun had finally agreed to go to the beach with him! Karl was so excited to finally do beach things: build castles of sand, swim in the ocean, catch some waves, lay naked on the beach. And to do such things with Shinji-kun! Karl could hardly wait.

"Shinji-kun! Let’s commence with the beach activities! We can start with a towering castle of sand!"

"Do what you want, Karl. I’m going to lay in the sun." Shinji-kun replied apathetically. Karl frowned. Then brightened up again.

"Alright, then I’ll make a castle for you to lay in!" His enthusiasm was met with a noncommittal grunt. Undeterred, Karl immediately set to work.

One hour later found Karl staring at the crumpled ruins of his third attempt at a castle. Hmmm. This was harder than it seemed, and no matter how much he beseeched Shinji-kun for help, the other boy ignored him. Perhaps it was time for some other activity.

"I know what we can do! I’ll be back, Shinji-kun!" Another grunt met his declaration. Karl dashed off to the nearby beach shop.

He returned a few minutes later, a lei around his neck and a surfboard under each arm. “Aloha! Surf’s up, Shinji-kun.”

Shinji-kun slowly sat up, giving Karl an incredulous look. “Karl, you idiot.” He said slowly, as if talking to a particularly dull-witted child. “There's not even any waves right now."


End file.
